reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ju Kai Bei
Ju Kai Bei was a strength path Gu Master of Southern Border. He's a hidden elder of Shang Clan. Appearance Ju Kai Bei was strong and muscular, he was at the prime of his life, eight feet tall, his skin was tightly wrapped around his muscles, layers after layers, when he walked, every step was the exact same distance, showing his strict and disciplined nature, he was like a tower, tall and straight, giving off a sense of pressure to his surroundings. It caused people to move away from him, but also look at him with respect and reverence. Background Ju Kai Bei was the peak of experts in third inner city battle stage and never leave, he was suppose to go forward, but remaining in third inner city battle stage. He was a genuine strength path Gu Master, he had won numerous battles, only losing occasionally to Yan Tu, he vowed to defeat him, only after he became a true number one, he would leave the battle stage gloriously, the reason why he keep staying in third inner city battle zone was because of Yan Tu. He was the heroes of battle stage, standing proudly at the summit. These few years, there were many Gu Masters who wanted to stand out and become an external elder of the Shang Clan, but they were stopped by Ju Kai Bei and lost their hopes of advancing. Ju Kai Bei & Yan Tu story of the past Ju Kai Bei and Yan Tu were once solitary demonic path Gu Masters. They had even made a name for themselves while roaming around Southern Border and had endured for ten years. However, they were becoming tired as the time passed, demonic path Gu Masters lived extremely free lives, but there was a huge pressure on them, they would have to keep on worrying about the food for their Gu, Primeval Stones, their own safety and other things. The two were slowly fed up with such a life, but they did not have the courage to change their ways. Until one day, when these two encountered each other in the wild. There was an extreme lack of trust between demonic path Gu Masters. The moment these two noticed the other, they immediately attacked to ensure they held the initiative. Who would have imagined these two were evenly matched and fought from day to night. They used their intelligence, traps, and every kind of trick they knew with all their strength. When dawn arrived, the two did not have strength to continue their battle, their Primeval Essence were fully expended and their bodies were covered with wounds. They were both within each other's reach, but they did not have strength to make the final strike and kill the other. When the morning light shone on their faces, these two both made an identical decision, they commented = They did not know why, but the two spoke at the same time. After they finished speaking, the two looked at each other. After a moment of silence, the two laughed heartily at the same time. This was fate, it was like Heaven's Will. On this day, two veteran demonic path Gu Masters with not the least bit of trust, gained a best friend for life. As if they wanted to completely discard their past, they began changing and chose to trust each other. According to Fang Yuan's previous life At the great war between righteous path and demonic path battle in Yi Tian Mountain, Ju Kai Bei showing a great performance. He killed many established demonic path Gu Masters, and was one of the capable generals of Shang Yan Fei.